Hero Worship (episode)
Data helps the only survivor of a wrecked ship, a child, cope with the loss of his parents. Meanwhile, the crew investigates the cause of the wreck. Summary Teaser :"Captain's log, stardate 45397.3. Two days ago, Starbase 514 lost contact with the research vessel [[SS Vico|''Vico]], which was sent to explore the interior of a black cluster. We are en route to investigate." The arrives at the designated coordinates of the black cluster, scanning for the ''Vico within the cluster. The vessel appears to be adrift and the sensors detect no life signs. The Vico has experienced multiple hull breaches, but it is determined that it is barely safe enough for an away team to beam over. Riker, La Forge, and Data beam on board the vessel. While on board, they find a young boy caught under the wreckage of the damaged ship. Act One :"Captain's Log, supplemental. A young boy shielded from our initial sensor scans has been discovered pinned beneath a fallen beam. The degree of damage to the Vico is making our rescue attempt difficult." Because the area where the boy is trapped is protected by several layers of shielding and victurium, he cannot be beamed out from under the wreckage. Data says he can lift it away, but he may quicken the imminent hull breach, so he advises Riker and La Forge to beam back ahead of him. When the boy wonders how Data can lift the heavy wreckage, Data tells him he is an android, not a normal man. Working together, Data frees the boy and they run to an unshielded corridor, allowing them to be beamed away by Hutchinson moments before the hull collapses. The boy, , turns out to be the only survivor of the ship. He tells Data and Crusher that the ship was attacked and boarded. Geordi reports that the away team found his mother's body underneath some wreckage in another part of the ship, while his father was likely blown out into space when the bridge was exposed. Seriously traumatized, Timothy initially only trusts Data. Counselor Troi advises Data that "his world is gone," and the crew must help him to make a new one. Act Two La Forge and Data are examining the files transferred from the Vico. It appears some EM pulse hit the ship and damaged its databanks, erasing 83% of its data, including sensor logs. They start a structural analysis while Data asks La Forge about whether he has experienced a traumatic event. Data learns that a support structure is important for young children. Timothy has trouble blending in and appears to be suppressing his traumatic experience on board the Vico. While learning mythology in class, Timothy ignores the lesson and continues with a model of the Dokkaran Temple of Kural-Hanesh from their sculpture class. On the bridge, the crew learns that the vessel was attacked with disruptor-style weapons, and an attack style consistent with cloaked vessel. They suspect the Romulans, Klingons, or Breen. However, the ship wasn't boarded, so Timothy is not being truthful for some reason. Counselor Troi advises Data to spend time with him, given that the boy only seems to feel comfortable around Data. Data goes to Timothy's quarters, and recognizes the model he's building. Timothy is happy about the model, but then dismayed when Data innocently critiques the structure. Data attempts to comfort him when he is called by La Forge to Engineering and has to leave. Before leaving, Data decides to quickly build the model of the Temple with his super speed. Timothy is amazed by Data and asks how he does that. Data responds by saying that he is an android and was designed to exceed Human capacity, both mentally and physically. He further states that he does not possess the ability to experience emotions like Humans do. Timothy seems intrigued by the notion of not feeling happiness or sadness. He begins to emulate Data. Act Three In the observation lounge, the senior staff review new findings. The cluster has unpredictable gravitational regions, and Picard decides to traverse them to understand what happened to the Vico. Troi says she will meet with Timothy soon to attempt to get more information. Counselor Troi goes to find Timothy to talk in Ten Forward, and finds that he claims to be an android, too. Although strange, she finds it is just part of the healing process and that Timothy will eventually snap out of it. Reporting later to Picard suggests Data help make Timothy the best android possible. Data then begins teaching him how to be an android, fixing his hair like himself, getting a check-up with Dr. Crusher, and painting with him. While doing so, Timothy seems to finally open up, admitting that he has indeed been having nightmares, but brushes it off by saying he doesn't need sleep. He finally falls asleep while painting, and Data puts him on his sofa. Act Four The Enterprise enters the cluster, and experiences gentle nudges as the gravitational fronts affect the ship. Worf sees a ship on his sensors, but it appears to be reflections of the ship itself. Meanwhile, Data and Troi observe Timothy having a laugh at school. Troi believes Data's work is not done, however, and encourages him to talk to Timothy about his desire to be Human. In Ten Forward, they share in some dessert, and Timothy finds that Data cannot enjoy food like he can. Picard orders Worf to perform various scans, but they get refracted by the waves. Picard performs an experiment by firing phasers into the cluster. They are refracted, even when fired at full intensity. Picard asks Data whether a disruptor-style weapon would also be ineffective, and Data says yes; likewise, a ship's cloaking device would be impossible to maintain. The evidence before them is clear: Vico could not have been attacked inside the nebula. They call Counselor Troi to bring Timothy to the ready room. There they once again ask Timothy what happened to his ship. He insists that they were attacked. Data then tells Timothy "androids do not lie." Breaking down, Timothy tells them that it was him, that he "killed them all." Act Five Timothy explains that while the ship was being impacted, he lost his balance and his arm hit a computer panel in engineering, just before the ship was destroyed. Timothy believes he must have caused the ship's destruction, but they tell him that it was impossible for him to have done so just by hitting a computer panel, as there were safety protocols. While Picard, Data and Troi try to reassure the boy that he is not responsible, they are all left with wondering what really caused the Vico s destruction. The Enterprise then shakes and Timothy says that this is how it started on the Vico as well. The wave front intensity increases and Commander Riker orders that Worf raise the shields to 75%. The ship is then shaken again harder than before. Picard comes out of his ready room and orders Ensign Felton to bring the Enterprise full about and engage at warp 2, but the ship's engines have been disabled by the cluster. They continue to increase shield strength. Timothy remembers hearing the same demand for increased shield strength aboard the Vico before it was destroyed. Developing a theory, Data leads Timothy to the science station at the aft section of the bridge and begins running a rapid analysis. Despite the increased shield strength, the Enterprise is hit even harder, and Picard orders warp power transferred to the shields, something which Timothy also remembers hearing. The transfer is made, and an enormously powerful wave front is fifteen seconds from impact when Data tells the captain to drop the shields. Riker objects that that is suicide, but Data, deathly serious, repeats the order. Picard complies, and the wave front barely rocks the ship. Data then explains that their own shields caused the increases in the wave front. If they had maintained the shield strength with warp power, they would have been torn apart. Data says that this was also the cause of the Vico s destruction. Thanks to Timothy's memory and Data's own speedy analysis, the same disaster was averted on the Enterprise. Outside the schoolroom, Data and Troi talk about Timothy. Troi says he still has a lot of pain but he is a boy again. Data talks to Timothy. Timothy says he misses his parents but that he is all right. He also says that Data must have thought it was pretty funny when he was imitating him. But Data responds by saying that he has often heard that imitation is the highest form of flattery. Timothy asks if they can still do things together and Data says he would be happy to count Timothy among his friends. "That would be… acceptable", Timothy replies with his android persona. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2368#The SS Vico incident|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2368]] Memorable quotes "I am designed to exceed Human capacity. That is correct." : - Timothy, imitating Data "His world is gone, Data. We're gonna have to help him build a new one." : - Troi, on the tragedy of Timothy losing both his parents on the Vico "Data, I would like you to make Timothy the best android he can possibly be." : - Picard "Timothy, your head movements are counter-productive. Can you be still?" "But you do it." "The servo mechanisms in my neck are designed to approximate Human movements. I did not realize the effect was so distracting." : - Data and Timothy "You sound like you don't want to be an android." "I ''am an android. That will never change." : - '''Timothy' and Data "I would gladly risk feeling bad at times, if it also meant that I could taste my dessert." : - Data, discussing advantages of being Human "We were attacked! We were attacked!" : - Timothy "Impact in fifteen seconds." "Sir, drop the shields." "That's suicide, Data!" "Captain. Drop the shields." : - Worf, Data, and Riker "I have many Human friends. I would be pleased to count you among them." "That would be… acceptable." : - Data and Timothy Background information Story and production * The story of the fire in La Forge's childhood was originally conceived for a memory rape scene in the following episode, . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * "Hero Worship" was filmed between Thursday and Monday 28 October 1991 on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. * Merri D. Howard congratulated costumer Amanda Chamberlin on her birthday on the call sheet for Friday 18 October 1991. * It was during the filming of this episode, on the sixth day of filming, that the cast and crew learned of the death of Gene Roddenberry. The news affected everyone deeply, especially Marina Sirtis, whose father had passed away exactly ten years before. (TNG Season 5 DVD special features) * On Thursday 24 October 1991, Paramount Stage 10 was used as schoolroom for the child actors. ("Hero Worship" call sheet) * The call sheet for Friday 25 October 1991 featured a reminding note for everyone, declaring, "Turn clocks back Saturday night!" * An additional day of filming the second unit scenes and inserts for this episode was Thursday , when the required footage was shot on Paramount Stage 9. Sets and props * The landscape scene Data paints in this episode was in fact one created by Dan Curry in central California. ("Memorable Missions" ("Hero Worship"), TNG Season 5 DVD special feature) Continuity * The second mention of the Breen is in this episode. The first reference was in . * The song "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" was sung by James T. Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy in . * La Forge tells Data he was caught in a fire as a kid, before he got "the first VISOR", implying his current VISOR is not his first. * Harley Venton, identified as "Hutchinson" in this episode, is called "Collins" in the "Ensign Ro" episode. Reception * A mission report for this episode by John Sayers was published in . Production history * – First draft script * – Second draft script *17 September 1991 – Third draft script *27 September 1991 – Fourth draft script * – Final draft script *17 October 1991 – Filming begins *18 October 1991 – Costumer Amanda Chamberlin's birthday, commemorated by Merri D. Howard on this day's call sheet *24 October 1991 – During production on this day, Paramount Stage 10 is used as schoolroom for the child actors *25 October 1991 – This day's call sheet features a note reminding everyone, "Turn clocks back Saturday night!" *28 October 1991 – Filming ends * – Second unit scenes and inserts are filmed on Paramount Stage 9 * – Premiere airdate * – First UK airdate Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 56, catalog number VHR 2640, * As part of the US VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Data Collection: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.4, * As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Joshua Harris as * Harley Venton as Hutchinson Co-stars * Sheila Franklin as Ensign * Steven Einspahr as Teacher Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as * Lena Banks as operations division ensign * Joe Bauman as Garvey * Cece Bell as command division officer * Bowman as science division officer * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Buchanan as school child * Carl David Burks as Russell * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Gerard David, Jr. as operations division ensign * Elliot Durant III as operations division ensign * Gina Gallante as science division officer * Haeffmeier as school child * Handy as school child * Linda Harcharic as command division ensign * Grace Harrell as operations division ensign * Gary Hunter as science division officer * as science division officer * as school child * as school child * as operations division officer * Debbie Marsh as command division officer * Lorine Mendell as [[Vico crewmember 002|dead Vico crewmember]] * Jay Montalvo as operations division officer * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Randy Pflug as * Keith Rayve as civilian * Rivera as school child * as [[Vico crewmember 003|dead Vico crewmember]] * Victor Sein as ** Command division officer ** [[Vico crewmember 001|Dead Vico crewmember]] * Talbot as Ten Forward waitress * Mikki Val as operations division officer * Unknown actress as science division officer Stunt double * Brian J. Williams as stunt double for Brent Spiner Stand-ins and photo doubles * David Keith Anderson – stand-in for LeVar Burton * S. Harrison – photo double for Michael Dorn * Ron Large – photo double for Patrick Stewart * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner and Harley Venton * Melba – stand-in for Marina Sirtis and Sheila Franklin * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden * Renee – stand-in for Joshua Harris * Robin – stand-in for Sheila Franklin * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes and Steven Einspahr * Stephanie – stand-in for Joshua Harris * Dennis Tracy – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Guy Vardaman – photo double for Brent Spiner * James Washington – stand-in for Michael Dorn References alloy; black cluster; boarding party; Breen; bulkhead; carbon dioxide; cloaking device; computer banks; ; Dara's brother; deflector shield; deflector shield generator; docking latch; Dokkaran; disruptor; EM pulse; Elamos the Magnificent; electrostatic differential; emergency transport; enantiodromia; flattery; fusion reactor; G unit; gravitational force; gravitational wavefront; graviton wave; harmonic amplification effect; helmet; hull breach; inner hull; Klingon; ; ; matter stream; matter transfer pathway; ; meter; Milky Way Galaxy; mythology; neck; nightmare; number one; ; order of magnitude; palate; phaser burn; phaser rifle; polysaccharide; protostar; purple; red alert; red ochre; Romulan; "Row, Row, Row Your Boat"; safety precaution; second officer; Sector 97; servo-mechanism; shearing plane; shield modulator; shock; Starbase 514; systems engineer; Tagas; Tamarin frost; Temple of Kural-Hanesh; Timothy's father; Timothy's mother; torsional stress; transporter field trace; transporter lock; Transporter Room 1; user code clearance; ; victurium; VISOR; yawn External links * * * * |next= }} de:Der einzige Überlebende es:Hero Worship fr:Hero Worship (épisode) it:Un eroe da imitare (episodio) ja:暗黒星団の謎（エピソード） nl:Hero Worship pl:Hero Worship Category:TNG episodes